Recently active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) displays with amorphous silicon (a-Si), poly-silicon, organic, or other driving backplane have become more attractive due to advantages over active matrix liquid crystal displays. For example, the advantages include: with a-Si besides its low temperature fabrication that broadens the use of different substrates and makes feasible flexible displays, its low cost fabrication, high resolution, and a wide viewing angle.
An AMOLED display includes an array of rows and columns of pixels, each having an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and backplane electronics arranged in the array of rows and columns. Since the OLED is a current driven device, the pixel circuit of the AMOLED should be capable of providing an accurate and constant drive current.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,606 discloses a method and system for calibrating passive pixels. U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,606 measures data line voltage and uses the measurement for pre-charge. However, this technique does not provide the accuracy needed for active matrix, since the active matrix calibration should work for both backplane aging and OLED aging. Further, after pre-charge, current programming must be performed. Current-programming of current driven pixels is slow due to parasitic line capacitances and suffers from non-uniformity for large displays. The speed may be an issue when programming with small currents.
Other compensation techniques have been introduced. However, there is still a need to provide a method and system which is capable of providing constant brightness, achieving high accuracy and reducing the effect of the aging of the pixel circuit.